User blog:Wiktionary28/Popular Fan Theories
Introduction So there are a lot of theories about unORDINARY floating around out there and since people tend to repeat them a lot, I thought I'd compile them into one post and rank how likely or plausible they are. There will be five ranks: Disproved, Unlikely, Possibly, Likely, and Practically Canon. Disproved is for the theories that were made before a chapter or something uru-chan posted on social media proved them wrong. Unlikely is for the theories that just don't make sense or don't have enough evidence to support them. Possibly is for the theories that could be true, but the evidence for them is limited or based off assumptions. Likely is for theories that have been backed up by sufficient canonical evidence and have a high chance of being proven true directly by a new episode. Practically Canon is for those theories that are more like unconfirmed canon, those which are really obviously correct, and are about an episode away from being proven correct. Please comment below if I've missed out on any theories! John has an ability Plausibility: Practically Canon John has been suspected of having an ability since the first few chapters. Maybe it's the way he deals with bullies and doesn't care about society's rigid structure. Maybe it's the way he dramatically changes his speech and behaviour when he gets angry. Maybe it's his mysterious past at New Bostin High and the hints from his conversation with Arlo on the rooftop that he used to be its King. Maybe it's all the hinting that everyone from Isen to Dr. Darren drops. What about the time he detected the invisible guy or jerked away from the Ability Gauge like the poor guy had the plague or when Dr. Darren gave that ominous warning or when he thought he would be safe from Gavin if he could just get around the corner? But yeah, almost every chapter since the beginning of unORDINARY has had some kind of evidence for John having an ability. As of the recent chapters (39 to 41), it is all but confirmed that he has a very powerful ability. Rei X-Static Remi's Brother Plausibility: Practically Canon Rei and X-Static have the same hair, facial structure, upper body build, and both were high-tiers with the Lightning ability. Rei attended Wellston as the King and was murdered a month before Chapter 41. X-Static was probably Remi's brother and therefore likely attended Wellston. Not to mention how similar Rei and Remi sound, how Remi has sympathy for John, and how their power levels were within 0.4 levels of each other. As of Chapter 45, it has been confirmed that Rei is Remi's brother. Ability Gauge Guy was tracking Seraphina Plausibility: Likely Ok, we know he gave her a bear with a tracking device and he was acting really suspicious (look at that smirk on his face after he leaves), but for starters, the shades of orange of the Ability Gauge and the guy who was tracking her are slightly different. It's been shown by John that peoples' speech bubbles can change colour, especially when they're hiding their true nature, but then what about the invisible assailant? They don't quite fit into the theory and it's possible that they replaced Sera's prize teddy bear with the tracking one when she wasn't looking. Or not. You know, it's really basically confirmed, except that the speech bubble colours were slightly ''different. Also, their hairstyles looked really similar. Ability Gauge Vendor is a fraud '''Plausibility': Disproved This theory was thought up by someone who predicted that the Ability Gauge would read John as having an extremely powerful ability. Since John has been all but explicitly shown to have an extremely powerful ability, and that the Ability Gauge gauged Seraphina's power level correctly, this theory is probably not true. John has mind reading/danger sensing/spatial detection powers Plausibility: Possible So he could sense the invisible assailant following him and Sera to the bus stop and has done a lot of stuff that could provide evidence for all of these. The real issue is that nothing really specific can be pinpointed yet, because all we can deduce is that John's ability is probably high-level. John stopped using his power because it was evil or he hurt someone Plausibility: Likely When we see that scene with the kids from New Bostin High School previously, we all thought John was the victim, but it was shown later that John was actually beating them up. Given how he had to hide that he used to go to school there, it is quite likely that something terrible happened. John is a pacifist Plausibility: Disproved It has been speculated that John does not use his hidden ability because he is a huge pacifist, but it's kind of hard to believe that after reading through forty-two chapters of him beating up bullies. I mean, he literally throws someone out of the window in the first five chapters. Category:Blog posts